A Forgotten Daughter
by Champion of the Primordials
Summary: Mwah Ha Ha! You'll have to read to find out. Disclaimer:I don't own anything all charecters except one are Rick Riordans and plot line belongs to Eclipsemoon on Percy Jackson Fanfiction. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Two

The three of us looked around us in awe, even though Luke had been here before the surroundings still stunned him. Annabeth squealed in delight she had always wanted to be an architect and Olympus was the perfect place for her to be.

"This place is gorgeous" she gushed jumping up and down excitedly

Luke and I laughed lightly at Annabeth, we stopped suddenly as we noticed that the rest of the campers had started walking off towards the main building without us, we ran forward as fast as our legs could carry us so that hopefully we could meet up with the others.

But before we were even close to catching them I froze, right in the middle of the road, beside me stood a small little trail branching from the main path.

Luke and Annabeth were running just before me, when Luke noticed that I wasn't with them they both turned around to see me just staring down the small trail. They both turned on their heels and came back to me.

Luke put his arm around my shoulder hoping for a response but I just tilted my head to the side curious to why there was just a very, very strange sensation running through my whole body that kept drawing me down the winding trail away from the main hall.

"Lia?" Anna asked very softly then she turned to Luke "Something's wrong"

"Come on" I told them lightly pulling them down the road by their wrists

"Lia it may be dangerous down there" Anna tried to reason

I let their wrists go and continued down the road towards the calling that was beckoning me forward not knowing if they followed me or not.

"Lia stop!" Luke shouted angrily but also his voice held worry

They ran after me and caught up with me, Luke grabbed hold of my arms and spun me around to face him.

"Axelia stop this instant" he snapped at me "Listen we need to catch up with the others, you're already in Chiron's bad books don't anger Mr D too"

"Luke I need to keep going" I told him and walked off slipping from his grip.

Luke sighed, when he realized that he couldn't stop me he and Annabeth quickly caught up with me and continued walking down the path towards the middle of nowhere.

-

Dionysus's P.O.V

I escorted the crowd of campers all the way through the streets of Olympus not paying attention to any of their chatter, all I was thinking about was the chance of seeing my wife Ariadne after so many years looking after the brats that were all making a terrible racket behind me.

We arrived in the main hall within ten minutes of leaving the lift, I looked up to where the eleven Olympians were watching us carefully, as we walked in, right in front of me sat my father. The all mighty Zeus.

"Father" I greeted bowing to him "It has been a long time"

"Dionysus my son, it is a joy to see you well" Zeus replied pausing slightly "and sober"  
I closed my eyes slightly frustrated but then opened them, I looked behind me curiously. I was sure that I should have heard a giggle from in amongst the campers but Axelia's humour was missing. And so was Axelia.

"Axelia" I breathed

I looked more closely at the campers and noticed that not only was my ward missing but her two best friends were too.

"Clarisse" I snapped causing the young girl in front of me to jump "Have you seen Lia, Luke and Annabeth?"

"Mr D they were behind us" Lee -A son of Apollo- told me cautiously

I looked up at my father distressed, he changed to mortal size and walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Dionysus?" he asked me

"Three of the campers have disappeared" I told him shakily, they were my responsibility which was punishment from my father. I was supposed to keep the campers safe. "A daughter of Athena, A son of Hermes and a young girl who is at the moment unknown."

Zeus sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, when he opened his eyes his gaze was stern and angry.

"The forest" he growled

-  
* Axelia's P.O.V *

I couldn't help it. I just kept being drawn down the small road towards the unknown, that was until I reached the very end and then I understood.

Right in front of me was a large forest that stretched out in front of us.

"Lia that's why you ere drawn here" Annabeth stated lightly "Nature"

I looked back at her and Luke and smiled lightly, I knew for a fact that my eyes were grey which was a neutral colour.

I slowly walked towards the forest that was still drawing me closer and closer, I raised my hand to touch the trees which were coming closer to me. But I was pulled backwards.

I yelped in surprise, I knew that it wasn't Luke or Anna because they knew the consequences of removing me from nature. I spun around and aimed a kick for the person's head, I gasped as my foot collided with the dude's nose.

I backed away as fear entered my body. I just kicked Zeus in the nose.

I turned to run but collided with someone else. Poseidon

"Aw man, I'm dead" I moaned lightly climbing up from the floor.

I was suddenly lifted off of the floor by the back of my collar then just appeared in a gigantic hall in front of Mr D and the other campers.

"Father your nose" Dionysus gasped

Zeus dropped me on my feet and pushed me roughly over to Dionysus who pulled me into a hug. When he released me I hid behind him.

"Blame the little girl hiding behind you" Zeus growled as he cracked his nose back into place.

Dionysus turned his head to me and glared at me angrily, but as he looked into my eyes his gaze softened.

"Lia it's okay" he sighed quietly

"Okay!" Zeus bellowed causing me to cower behind Dionysus "it is not okay Dionysus, she wandered into a forbidden area, broke my nose and then tried to run away but collided with Poseidon"

"She didn't know it was a forbidden area father" Dionysus argued "I cannot defend her for your nose but she probably bumped into uncle because she's terrified at the moment"

"How do you know she's not faking!" Zeus snarled as thunder and lightning erupted around us

"Because she can't change her eyes by will and at the moment they are silver!" Dionysus shouted back at Zeus.

"They were white earlier though" Poseidon stated confused

Dionysus closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths so that he wouldn't lose his temper and cause Zeus to extend his stay at the camp. I placed my hand on his shoulder and came out from behind him.

"My eyes portray my emotions which is a big give away when I'm hyper" I told them as I found my courage.

I was suddenly off of the floor and standing on a table waiting for the gods to pass their judgement on what to do about my assault on Zeus.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The three of us looked around us in awe, even though Luke had been here before the surroundings still stunned him. Annabeth squealed in delight she had always wanted to be an architect and Olympus was the perfect place for her to be.

"This place is gorgeous" she gushed jumping up and down excitedly

Luke and I laughed lightly at Annabeth, we stopped suddenly as we noticed that the rest of the campers had started walking off towards the main building without us, we ran forward as fast as our legs could carry us so that hopefully we could meet up with the others.

But before we were even close to catching them I froze, right in the middle of the road, beside me stood a small little trail branching from the main path.

Luke and Annabeth were running just before me, when Luke noticed that I wasn't with them they both turned around to see me just staring down the small trail. They both turned on their heels and came back to me.

Luke put his arm around my shoulder hoping for a response but I just tilted my head to the side curious to why there was just a very, very strange sensation running through my whole body that kept drawing me down the winding trail away from the main hall.

"Lia?" Anna asked very softly then she turned to Luke "Something's wrong"

"Come on" I told them lightly pulling them down the road by their wrists

"Lia it may be dangerous down there" Anna tried to reason

I let their wrists go and continued down the road towards the calling that was beckoning me forward not knowing if they followed me or not.

"Lia stop!" Luke shouted angrily but also his voice held worry

They ran after me and caught up with me, Luke grabbed hold of my arms and spun me around to face him.

"Axelia stop this instant" he snapped at me "Listen we need to catch up with the others, you're already in Chiron's bad books don't anger Mr D too"

"Luke I need to keep going" I told him and walked off slipping from his grip.

Luke sighed, when he realized that he couldn't stop me he and Annabeth quickly caught up with me and continued walking down the path towards the middle of nowhere.

-

Dionysus's P.O.V

I escorted the crowd of campers all the way through the streets of Olympus not paying attention to any of their chatter, all I was thinking about was the chance of seeing my wife Ariadne after so many years looking after the brats that were all making a terrible racket behind me.

We arrived in the main hall within ten minutes of leaving the lift, I looked up to where the eleven Olympians were watching us carefully, as we walked in, right in front of me sat my father. The all mighty Zeus.

"Father" I greeted bowing to him "It has been a long time"

"Dionysus my son, it is a joy to see you well" Zeus replied pausing slightly "and sober"  
I closed my eyes slightly frustrated but then opened them, I looked behind me curiously. I was sure that I should have heard a giggle from in amongst the campers but Axelia's humour was missing. And so was Axelia.

"Axelia" I breathed

I looked more closely at the campers and noticed that not only was my ward missing but her two best friends were too.

"Clarisse" I snapped causing the young girl in front of me to jump "Have you seen Lia, Luke and Annabeth?"

"Mr D they were behind us" Lee -A son of Apollo- told me cautiously

I looked up at my father distressed, he changed to mortal size and walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Dionysus?" he asked me

"Three of the campers have disappeared" I told him shakily, they were my responsibility which was punishment from my father. I was supposed to keep the campers safe. "A daughter of Athena, A son of Hermes and a young girl who is at the moment unknown."

Zeus sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, when he opened his eyes his gaze was stern and angry.

"The forest" he growled

-  
* Axelia's P.O.V *

I couldn't help it. I just kept being drawn down the small road towards the unknown, that was until I reached the very end and then I understood.

Right in front of me was a large forest that stretched out in front of us.

"Lia that's why you ere drawn here" Annabeth stated lightly "Nature"

I looked back at her and Luke and smiled lightly, I knew for a fact that my eyes were grey which was a neutral colour.

I slowly walked towards the forest that was still drawing me closer and closer, I raised my hand to touch the trees which were coming closer to me. But I was pulled backwards.

I yelped in surprise, I knew that it wasn't Luke or Anna because they knew the consequences of removing me from nature. I spun around and aimed a kick for the person's head, I gasped as my foot collided with the dude's nose.

I backed away as fear entered my body. I just kicked Zeus in the nose.

I turned to run but collided with someone else. Poseidon

"Aw man, I'm dead" I moaned lightly climbing up from the floor.

I was suddenly lifted off of the floor by the back of my collar then just appeared in a gigantic hall in front of Mr D and the other campers.

"Father your nose" Dionysus gasped

Zeus dropped me on my feet and pushed me roughly over to Dionysus who pulled me into a hug. When he released me I hid behind him.

"Blame the little girl hiding behind you" Zeus growled as he cracked his nose back into place.

Dionysus turned his head to me and glared at me angrily, but as he looked into my eyes his gaze softened.

"Lia it's okay" he sighed quietly

"Okay!" Zeus bellowed causing me to cower behind Dionysus "it is not okay Dionysus, she wandered into a forbidden area, broke my nose and then tried to run away but collided with Poseidon"

"She didn't know it was a forbidden area father" Dionysus argued "I cannot defend her for your nose but she probably bumped into uncle because she's terrified at the moment"

"How do you know she's not faking!" Zeus snarled as thunder and lightning erupted around us

"Because she can't change her eyes by will and at the moment they are silver!" Dionysus shouted back at Zeus.

"They were white earlier though" Poseidon stated confused

Dionysus closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths so that he wouldn't lose his temper and cause Zeus to extend his stay at the camp. I placed my hand on his shoulder and came out from behind him.

"My eyes portray my emotions which is a big give away when I'm hyper" I told them as I found my courage.

I was suddenly off of the floor and standing on a table waiting for the gods to pass their judgement on what to do about my assault on Zeus.


End file.
